


Godless Land

by Storia_Historia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kamu mesti bangga sama saya mb Wen mb Zen, M/M, Orson Krennic's magnificent cape, but really what did u expect from this ship?, kind of unrequited love, look at me writing sin instead of studying for finals, shame i couldn't write in english, spoilers of rogue one, with a lil bit romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: This is a mockery for the Creator (if He really did exist), and Orson Krennic pitied Galen Erso for every single prayer he'd done.He said, "Stop the time for me." And Galen Erso lead him into the void... Of everything.
Orson Krennic is a fool, a lovesick fool.
Title inspired by Hozier's Foreign God.**SPOILERS FOR ROGUE ONE**





	

Tak henti-henti Galen Erso mendoakan putrinya. Untuk keselamatannya, kebahagiaannya.... Kehidupannya. Setelah Lyra pergi untuk selamanya (Oh, dia benar-benar pergi!), hanya dengan mengingat Jyn lah cara agar Galen tidak bertindak bodoh seperti menembakkan blaster ke pelipisnya, atau melompat dari pinggir tebing.

Langit Eadu lebih tenang dari biasanya, bahkan Galen bisa melihat kerlip kecil bintang-bintang dan komet.

_Stardust_.

Galen menghela napasnya. Dia sangat mempercayai Saw. Jyn adalah gadis yang pintar, dengan bimbingan Saw, Galen yakin putrinya akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat dan akan mengubah antero galaksi.

Saat muncul nama 'Dir. Krennic' di layar holonya, Galen bisa mendengar giginya bergemeretak.  
.  
.  
.  
Dia mengamati sosok Galen Erso yang tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya diantara ilmuwan Kekaisaran yang berlalu-lalang mengatur konsol, mencatat pada datapad, dan mendiskusikan formula-formula fisika. Meskipun begitu, Orson Krennic tahu lelaki itu berbohong— Orson Krennic sendiri yang memaksa Galen untuk melakukan hal ini... Mewujudkan kedamaian di galaksi dengan jalan yang terbilang ekstrim (Tapi toh, Kaisar sendiri yang menyetujui rencana ini).

Terkadang saat ia mengunjungi Eadu, ia bisa menemukan Galen menatap hampa ke atas langit gelap planet menyedihkan ini. Krennic bisa merasakan amarah dan kekecewaan tiap kali Galen memaksakan mata mereka saling bertemu.  
Tewasnya Lyra, hilangnya putri satu-satunya, penghianatan oleh kawan lamanya...

Dan Galen sama sekali tidak terlihat putus asa.

Perbincangan mereka selalu dipenuhi perdebatan. Galen... lelaki itu optimis proyek Death Star tidak akan menolong perdamaian galaksi.

"Kita melakukan ini untuk kebaikan semua orang." Ujar Krennic untuk kesekian ratus kalinya, dan untuk kesekian ratus kalinya pula Galen menjawab, dengan penuh rasa kecewa:

"Kau melakukan ini untuk sebatas pujian murah dari Kekaisaran."

Krennic, yang terlalu tidak peduli akan hasil perdebatan ini menyengajakan diri untuk tidak membalas. Lagipula pernyataan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, dan tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Jadi Krennic menggoyangkan gelas anggur Corruscant miliknya dan menonton distorsi pantulan dirinya di permukaan cairan berwarna merah itu. Disampingnya, Galen dengan tenang merapikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan pergi.  
.  
.  
.  
Galen Erso adalah sebuah paradoks. Sejak pertamakali bertemu dengannya di akademi, Krennic yakin dialah satu-satunya sosok yang paling dekat dengan kategori 'Teman' bagi dirinya.

Kemudian muncul sosok Lyra, dan seperti yang telah ia duga, perempuan itu mengacaukan segalanya.

Tapi Galen terlihat bahagia.

Orson Krennic terkejut saat ~~ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih memiliki hati dan kini~~ hatinya hancur.  
.  
.  
.  
Seseorang tidak bisa sepenuhnya berubah meskipun waktu terus menghantam dan melukai mereka. Adalah hari panjang yang dialami Galen Erso saat anggota penelitinya melakukan kesalahan kalkulasi yang tentunya sangat membahayakan Death Star maupun perangkap yang ia pasang di dalamnya.

Saat Orson Krennic menawarkannya anggur dan makan malam di ruangannya, ia mengangguk begitu saja. Jika lelaki berjubah putih itu menampakkan raut heran di wajahnya, Galen sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.  
.  
.  
.  
Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam dalam keheningan yang terasa damai. Krennic merasa dirinya terbawa nostalgia masa-masa muda mereka, sebelum Death Star, sebelum Lyra.

Galen menolak saat Krennic menawarkan diri untuk mengisikan gelas anggurnya untuk kali kedua. Alih-alih lelaki itu memilih segelas air, dan Krennic langsung memberikan komando pada droid pelayannya.

Disini Galen terlihat sangat berantakan. Warna kulitnya pucat karena kurang sinar matahari, di bawah matanya terdapat lebam kantung mata akibat jam tidur yang tak teratur dan kebiasaannya menahan tangis jika ia mengingat putrinya (Yang kemungkinan besar sudah mati).

Tapi Orson Krennic sendiri tak jauh berbeda. Munafik jika ia menyuruh Galen untuk memperbaiki gaya hidupnya.

Krennic terkejut saat ia melihat senyuman kecil tersungging di wajah Galen Erso. Sekilas ia menduga kalau itu hanyalah imajinasi, tetapi senyuman itu masih ada disana walau itu justru membuat Galen terlihat makin menyedihkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Krennic hati-hati. Galen mungkin tidak terlihat mabuk, tetapi ini anggur pertama Galen setelah sekian lama.

Lelaki itu menggeleng dan menghabiskan minumannya, kemudian ia beranjak.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Direktur." Galen mengangguk ke arahnya. Krennic bergidik mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kau lebih baik dari ini, Galen."

Galen terkekeh.

"Selamat malam, Orson." Lelaki itu berbalik.

"Tunggu." Krennic dengan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Galen Erso sungguh menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan aku berjalan denganmu." Tawarnya. Para Trooper yang sudah menunggu Galen di depan pintu tampak salah tingkah saat Krennic melemparkan tatapan tajam pada mereka. Para Trooper itu kembali berdiri kaku di pos mereka.

Krennic kembali terkejut saat Galen mengangguk, menerima tawarannya.

.  
.  
.  
Seseorang tidak bisa sepenuhnya berubah meskipun waktu terus menghantam dan melukai mereka. Bohong jika Krennic tidak menyadari tatapan dari Galen yang seolah membakarnya. Krennic secara insting memeriksa blaster yang menggantung aman di pinggangnya.

Orson Krennic dan Galen Erso berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor, berpapasan dengan Trooper maupun petugas yang dengan terlatih memberi hormat. Jubah putihnya menyapu seiring langkah kaki mereka.

Disini Orson Krennic merasa dunia berlutut dihadapannya —dihadapan mereka— ia melirik Galen di sampingnya yang membalas para bawahannya dengan senyuman kecil.

Krennic memimpikan tingkatan yang lebih tinggi lagi, lebih tinggi dari Palpatine dan omong kosongnya tentang Force. Dia mungkin menjilati kaki sosok itu, namun itulah yang harus ia lakukan jika ia menginginkan seantero galaksi dalam genggamannya. Dengan Galen Erso di sampingnya (Krennic yakin lelaki itu suatu saat akan sadar dengan kemuliaan yang dapat dicapai dengan proyek Death Star, dan saat waktu itu tiba, Krennic akan dengan senang hati menerima pengakuan kesalahan yang keluar dari mulutnya).

Orson Krennic mengerenyitkan dahi saat ia mendapati koridor temaram menuju ruangan Galen Erso tanpa penjagaan seorang Trooper pun. Ia menatap Galen tak percaya.

"Aku menyuruh mereka berjaga di lab, karena, um, biasanya aku tidak tidur disini. Aku tidak akan kabur."

Oh, tentu saja.

Galen memasukkan kombinasi pintunya, dan saat lempeng metal itu terbuka, ia berbalik menatap Krennic yang tiga senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau bisa berhenti menghawatirkan blastermu." Galen Erso menunjuk tangan Orson Krennic yang siaga melepas senjata itu dari holsternya. Galen mengangkat kedua tangannya, meyakinkan Krennic bahwa ia bebas dari keinginan untuk menyerang. Disini Krennic merasa malu.

"Seburuk inikah hubungan kita sekarang?" Tanya Galen sendu.

"Kau sendiri yang menyebabkan ini terjadi," Dengus Krennic. Akhirnya ia membiarkan tangan kanannya untuk relaksasi. "kau, dan Lyra." Tambahnya.

Krennic mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima lontaran argumen dari Galen, namun reaksi lelaki itu tak lain hanyalah tatapan kecewa dan sedih. Mereka berdiri dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak bisa memutar waktu, Galen." _Kau tahu apa yang kita lakukan ini sungguh mengelikan. Ikutlah bersamaku. Kita bisa menguasai dunia, mewujudkan perdamaian galaksi. Itu impianmu 'kan?_

Krennic mengeritkan giginya saat senyum sendu itu kembali muncul di wajahnya. Oh, Krennic benci mengakui bahwa ia merindukan senyum dan tatapan hangat dari sosok lelaki itu. Ia benci mengakui bahwa ia merindukan lelucon bodoh yang selalu mereka utarakan saat teori-teori konyol fisika dan kimia diberikan pembimbing mereka di akademi.

"Aku tak bisa memutar waktu dan memperbaiki apa yang telah lalu meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengubah masa depan..." Galen menarik napasnya. "kita masih bisa mengubah masa depan, Orson."

Orson Krennic mungkin seorang jenius yang bisa mempermainkan dan memperalat orang lain. Tapi untuk menebak jalan pikiran Galen Erso.... Sama sekali bukan perkara mudah. Krennic tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat hingga akhirnya ia menyadari dilasi pada pupil kedua bola mata Galen.

Saat Galen Erso memberanikan diri untuk mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat, Orson Krennic membalasnya dengan dua langkah hingga mereka terlalu dekat, tapi _tidak cukup_ dekat.

"Hentikan waktu untukku, Galen."

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu, dan Krennic kembali teringat masa-masa muda mereka. Saat Galen memberanikan diri untuk menciumnya di lorong asrama yang sepi. Saat mereka berdua tertawa karena ciuman pertama mereka menghasilkan tabrakan gigi yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Saat ia menemukan sosok Galen yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya meskipun mereka memiliki kelas pagi.

Galen Erso seolah menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruang hampa, namun kehampaan itu justru dipenuhi segalanya.

Krennic tahu yang mereka lakukan dulu hanya sekedar cinta monyet, dan yang mereka lakukan kini hanya sekedar pemenuhan kebutuhan biologis— Galen Erso sudah terlalu lama hanyut dalam kesendirian. Ini takkan terjadi lagi.

Saat Galen membaringkannya diatas ranjang dan mulai menciumi —tak hanya bibir— namun leher, tengkuk, dagunya, Orson Krennic merasakan waktu benar-benar berhenti.

Dan inilah dia, Orson Krennic. Seseorang yang bodoh. Seseorang bodoh yang gila karena cinta.  
.  
.  
.  
Dia terkejut saat Galen Erso melangkah berdiri menantangnya. Setelah Tarkin dan Vader, seharusnya hidupnya takkan lebih buruk lagi.

Krennic memberikan perintah untuk menembak, dan di bawah guyuran hujan Eadu, Krennic melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Galen Erso.  
.  
.  
.  
Galen Erso sudah mati. Dan dia mati dalam rasa kecewa, amarah, kesedihan yang tentunya dipicu oleh Orson Krennic. Para pemberontak itu sangat membantu.  
.  
.  
.  
Nama gadis itu adalah Jyn Erso, dia bersama seorang pilot pemberontak. Krennic tak tahu, haruskah ia murka atau tertawa. Galen benar-benar masih bisa membuatnya terkejut walaupun ia sudah tak ada.

Krennic tahu sang Pilot mencegah Jyn untuk menghabisinya saat itu juga, namun tindakan itu sepertinya tak berpengaruh banyak.

Langit Scarif berwarna jingga keemasan meskipun ini belum waktunya untuk senja. Ini adalah bentuk penghinaan bagi Sang Pencipta (jika Dia memang benar-benar ada), Orson Krennic menyayangkan doa-doa yang dipanjatkan Galen Erso dulu.

Dan itu benar-benar indah.  
.  
.  
.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi gini, saya chat sama temen soal pemikiran absurd saya Death Star sbg 'Anak' dari Galen/Orson (Soalnya itu mereka yg rancang kan ~~Tarkin anjg~~ ). Trus dia bilang: "Bener juga, meskipun Galen buat anaknya dipaksa."
> 
> Dan Ya Lord, saya nggak bisa hidup tenang sejak saat itu.


End file.
